megamitenseifandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Predefinição:AYA
... Yu Narukami possui uma paleta de Flit Asuno em Persona 4 Arena? Yukiko Amagi possui uma paleta de Homura Akemi em Persona 4 Arena? Nova está no verso da revista esotérica de Hijiri? Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV foi revelado como tendo sido nomeado Jouhei? Loki foi o primeiro antagonista da série? Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV aparece em Nocturne? Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV e Raido Kuzunoha the XIV aparecem em Soul Hackers? Yumiko Shirasagi está entre os participantes da Devil Auction? Devil Survivor 2 referencia a Toranja de Merlim? Io Nitta divide o mesmo sobrenome com Isamu? na versão de Sega CD de Shin Megami Tensei, Berith está segurando uma espada ao invés de sua lança habitual? Alice não estava em Nocturne? Mitsuru Kirijo fala pelo menos três línguas distintas na atuação vocal original de Persona 4 Arena? :... que há pelo menos sete versões do tema de Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, Normal Battle? Demi-fiend é um chefe em IMAGINE? há uma versão Lucifer de Jack Frost? há uma arma anti-sombra masculina? Berith é um shota marrom em DemiKids? Belphegor é um shota marrom em DemiKids? Beelzebub é um shota marrom em DemiKids? Berith, Beelzebub, & Belphegor são todos irmãos em DemiKids? Teddie às vezes posa em sua fantasia de Alice após as lutas de Persona 4 Arena? DemiKids possui demônios shiny? Aeshma possui voz e aparência femininas mas se refere como homem? Mary de Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers sorri por dois quadros? o conceito dos Evokers foi originalmente pensado como Cartas de Tarô? Devil Survivor 2 possui a maior quantidade de personagens jogáveis do que qualquer outro jogo de MegaTen? Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey possui a menor quantidade de personagens jogáveis do que qualquer outro jogo de MegaTen? os personagens principais do primeiro Shin Megami Tensei aparecem como Guardiões para o jogador em Shin Megami Tensei: if...? um Bug de computador aparece como um inimigo na série? Thor possui pele roxa em Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers? um dos demônios gosta de nada mais do que surfar em avalanches? :... o compositor Shoji Meguro dirigiu Shin Megami Tensei: Persona? Revelations: Persona é infâmio por sua localização americana? Kazuma Kaneko fez a capa para The Case of the Dragon Slayer? NINE não foi criado pela Atlus mas foi colocado como um jogo SMT? Kazuma Kaneko brincou em um campo florido? há um [http://www.atlus.co.jp/cs/game/pstation2/dds3/image/deka.pdf papercraft de Decarabia] no site japonês oficial de Nocturne? Kazuma Kaneko coincidentemente afasta-se de jogos que involvem interação social? que há um mangá de Devil Survivor? :... o [[Protagonist (Strange Journey)|'protagonista' de Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey]] é americano na versão USA, mas japonês na versão JPN? vários dos nomes do protagonista de Strange Journey no manual americano são baseados nos personagens dos ? Jimenez é referido como uma senhora em Strange Journey? Nekomata fala "with" duas vezes seguidas como um NPC em Nocturne? Hikawa foi originalmente suposto como uma versão ruiva e bronzeada do Demi-fiend? Lisa Silverman foi usada em um tech demo de Nocturne? Maya Amano foi usada em um tech demo de Nocturne? ---- Instructions on adding an AYA: #Clique em Editar. #Escolha uma linha . #*Linha 1 é para trivia dos jogos. #*Linha 2 é para fatos dos jogos. #*Linha 3 é para trivia relacionada ao mundo real. #*Linha 4 é para fatos reais relacionados aos publicadores de MegaTen, fatos do "the making of", ou fatos "behind the scenes" que não se encaixam com os fatos da linha 3. #Escreva seguido do fato precedido com "..." e terminando com um ponto de interrogação (?) e #Clique em Salvar. Categoria:Predefinições de Utilidades